civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Deseret (Brigham Young) (JFD)
Deseret led by Brigham Young is a custom civilization mod by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Octoski, bernie14, Kramer, RawSasquatch, and Shadow Pope. This mod requires Brave New World, and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. It includes Mormonism as a religion. Overview Deseret The State of Deseret was a provisional state of the United States, proposed in 1849 by settlers from The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) in Salt Lake City. The provisional state existed for slightly over two years and was never recognized by the United States government. The name derives from the word for "honeybee" in the Book of Mormon. Brigham Young Brigham Young was an American leader in the Latter Day Saint movement and a settler of the Western United States. He was the second President of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) from 1847 until his death in 1877. He founded Salt Lake City and he served as the first governor of the Utah Territory. Young also led the foundings of the precursors to the University of Utah and Brigham Young University. Young had many nicknames, among the most popular being "American Moses" (alternatively, the "Modern Moses" or "Mormon Moses"), because, like the biblical figure, Young led his followers, the Mormon pioneers, in an exodus through a desert, to what they saw as a promised land. Young was dubbed by his followers the "Lion of the Lord" for his bold personality and was also commonly called "Brother Brigham" by Latter-day Saints. Young was a polygamist and was involved in controversies regarding black people and the Priesthood, the Utah War, and the Mountain Meadows massacre. Dawn of Man May the light of Zion guide you, blessed Brigham Young, president and governor of Deseret. Founded by settlers from the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, Deseret was an inhospitable land. But your diligence would see it flourish, its centre and stronghold situated at the great Salt Lake. Leading with ingenuity and devotion, your industrious character would set the tone for the Mormon church for the century to follow, and you remain today one of her most prestigious leaders. Visionary prophet, the countless faithful seek once more a home to call their own. Can you lead your followers to expand westward and settle new lands? Can you cultivate the soils and raise testimonies to your faith? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '''"Greetings there, friend. This is Deseret; the homeland of my people. What righteous place do you hail from?" '''Introduction: "Hello, friend. I am Brigham Young, governor of this here Deseret. So let me sit you down and I can tell you about the gospel of Joseph Smith." Defeat: '"I do believe that you will carry on the good government of righteous society. Take care." '''Defeat: '"Excellent. Then my task is complete, and now begins yours." Unique Attributes Strategy Deseret is very much so a Wide Civ. The first thing that stands out is the skip on improvements for resources upon settling a city on plains and desert. While those two aren't ideal per se, Brigham Young can reach most of them in fewer turns, with settlers moving faster in that terrain, and getting quite a few improvements for free surely helps with early development. In addition, the fact that Settlers can spread Religion surely makes it easier to connect your entire empire under one Religion, which is one of the main draws of playing wide. The Bishop's Storehouse is extremely strong, granting Food on bonus resources (especially in Desert), as well a small amount of Happiness. It helps with the development of your cities, and it does so very quickly. The Nauvoo Legion is very much a defensive unit, excelling at protecting homelands and settlers. It can quickly sprout up a defense force right when you need it. The natural ideological fit is Order, with its love of expansionism and just covering the map, but not necessarily through warfare. While being relatively open, the main victories that are interesting to look into are Domination, especially with the Nauvoo Legion's ability to multiply itself and just the sheer number of cities being capable of pumping out basic things such as Infantry, and Science, with the extra food from the Bishop's Storehouse being one of the main draws. The main goal of Deseret is to cover their lands, unite them under their religion, and from them on develop themselves. It's a straightforward and versatile Civ capable of attempting just about any strategy. Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Establish the Brigham Young University I hope to see an Academy... at which the children of the Latter-day Saints can receive a good education unmixed with the pernicious atheistic influences that are found in so many of the higher schools of today... Requirements: * Player must be Deseret. * Must have a majority religion. * Must have researched Philosophy. * May only be enacted once per game. Costs: * 1500 Gold. * 2 Magistrate. Rewards: * Builds the Brigham Young University in your Capital (+20% Production toward Universities, +2 Faith on Universities, free National College in this city. Build the Salt Lake Temple The great centrepiece to our new homeland shall be the Salt Lake Temple. This is where we shall bear witness to the Holy of Holies, and the puissance of God's light shall echo from its spires across the earth. Requirements: * Player must be Deseret. * Must have a majority religion. * Must have at least 70% religious unity. * May only be enacted once per game. Costs: * 1200 Gold. * 1000 Faith. * 1 Magistrate. Rewards: * Builds the Salt Lake Temple in your Capital (Cities on Desert cannot lose your main religion, free Grand Temple in this city.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now wearing your temple garments and abstaining from chemical vices. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Octoski: Original Author.Deseret (Brigham Young) * Janboruta: Art (Civ Icon, Unit Flag). * Rawsasquatch: Art (Leader Icon, Unique Component Icons, Leaderscene, Map). * bernie14: Graphics. * Shadow Pope: Research (City List). * Lisa Arrington: MusicHickory Sticks Poor Wayfaring Stranger * Typhlomence: UniqueDiplomacyUtils.lua.Lua for Unique Diplomacy Entries * Whoward: Utilities.Border and Area plot iterators Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Religion Civilizations Category:Expansion Civilizations Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III Category:United States